


“Non toccherai mai più le mie chiappette!”

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James accarezzò con decisione i glutei di Adam, stringendoli con forza nelle mani e ghignando nel sentire l’altro mugugnare compiaciuto.<br/>Affondò piano i denti in quella tenera carne pallida e lasciò alle sue orecchie il piacere di godersi i mugolii eccitati del compagno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Non toccherai mai più le mie chiappette!”

**Titolo:** “Non toccherai mai più le mie chiappette!”  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit RPF  
 **Personaggi:** Adam Brown, James Nesbitt  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se…), Rimming  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 320  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Diamo la colpa a Gabry per avermi fatto fissare non solo con la BofurOri ma anche con questi due!  
Sì, mi son bastate delle immy e delle gif per farmi innamorare. XD  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.  
Gabry la dedico pure a te! XD

**__ **

James accarezzò con decisione i glutei di Adam, stringendoli con forza nelle mani e ghignando nel sentire l’altro mugugnare compiaciuto.  
Affondò piano i denti in quella tenera carne pallida e lasciò alle sue orecchie il piacere di godersi i mugolii eccitati del compagno.

\- J-James... - la voce di Brown era molto diversa da quella alla quale era abituato: decisamente più roca! E sapeva anche di chi e cosa fosse la colpa.

Non lo torturò verbalmente, si limitò ad aprirgli le natiche con le mani e a tuffarcisi letteralmente in mezzo con il viso.

Adam strinse le lenzuola sotto di sé e aprì la bocca alla ricerca di aria.  
Aveva la lingua così secca che anche respirare era diventato faticoso...

Nesbitt, sentendo il compagno irrigidito, cominciò a baciargli l’apertura per poi sfiorarla e inumidirla con la punta della lingua.  
Sentiva l’anello di muscoli stringersi sotto ogni suo tocco per poi tremare e rilassarsi appena la sua lingua si allontanava.

Alcuni minuti dopo si azzardò a spingere con una certa foga - del resto anche lui era eccitato per quella situazione, sentiva una certa urgenza - la punta della lingua nell’orifizio di Adam e si stupì non poco di avere libero accesso all’apertura dell’altro solo dopo alcune pressioni.  
Complici i gemiti sempre più alti dell’altro, James continuò a penetrare quel buco umido e bollente più e più volte, preparandolo minuziosamente.  
Si fermò solo quando le sue parti basse, costrette ancora nell’intimo, gli implorarono pietà.

Regalata un’ultima lappata, si tirò a sedere e fissò l’altro con il viso arrossato e contratto in una piccola ma deliziosa smorfia di piacere.

\- E adesso dirai “Non toccherai mai più le mie chiappette!”, vero? - ridacchiò stringendo nuovamente un gluteo dell’altro in una mano e sdraiandosi su di lui per baciargli una spalla.

\- Veramente ti stavo per dire “Sbrigati a fare quel che devi fare!”. - commentò in risposta Brown, facendo ridere di gusto l’altro attore che, senza perdere più tempo, decise di adempiere ai suoi doveri.

 


End file.
